The Greatest Loss  One shot
by Aisling.Aberdyfi
Summary: Just a quick one shot inspired by videos on youtube  see introduction  xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

**This is just a one-shot that I wrote when I was bored :P**

**A video on youtube inspired me to write this so take a look at it, its really good :) www. youtube .com/watch?v=ysc9ZKUFYUk**

**Review, and tell me what you think :)**

**Aisling Aberdyfi x**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything :/ I wish I did though..xD**

* * *

><p>The Greatest Loss<p>

* * *

><p>As I lay in bed, I thought of her. The way her hair splayed behind her when we lay down by the lake, and the knowledge and curiosity that burned in her eyes, her pale, delicate hands that grasped mine with such strength, as if looking for reassurance; Her breath-taking laugh that lit up the whole room.<p>

And the way she looked at me for the last time. With disgust.

The pain, and emptiness of losing her, that dug at my soul every day. The anger and resentment for the man who got to hold her in their arms. Tears dragged themselves down my cheeks. Apologies that I never said to her spilled out in whispers, and I silently begged for her forgiveness.

I didn't sleep. I remembered.

"_So, what is Hogwarts like?" She questioned. We were in the green field, underneath the weeping willow. It felt like we were cut off from the rest of the world. We liked that. _

"_It's amazing! Well, at least that's what my mum says." I declared, waiting for her next question. She always asked, but I loved answering her. She lay down on her stomach, propped up by her elbows, and looked into my eyes, with that questioning, curious look. _

"_No, I mean what's it like...Is it big? How many people? Come on, I want to know everything!" I smiled to myself. She was always like that; I deliberately gave her that answer, so she would ask me more. _

"_Mum says it's really big, and there are so many people. And guess what?" She sat up, her eyes swimming with wonder. _

"_What?" She whispered. _

"_The paintings move!" I announced, gesturing with my hands. She looked at me in disbelief, but I would never lie to her. At least, not then. _

"_You must be joking!" She laughed, falling back into the grass. _

"_I'm not! Trust me!" I fell back too, lying next to her, her hair tickling my face. And then that memory faded away, leading to the next. _

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on our old tire swing, the one by the lake, when she came running down the hill, her bright red hair flying behind her. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and jumped down. <em>

"_I got my letter!" She shrieked, throwing her arms round my neck. For those few seconds I didn't even breathe. I felt the warm of her skin against the cold of my neck, and her chest rising and falling against mine. _

"_I told you! Your a witch!" She broke away and gave me a heart stirring smile, her hair tangled on her face; she was beautiful, and I was her best friend. _

"_We're both going to Hogwarts!" She cried, grasping my hand and giving me a look that meant never let go. I won't, ever. _

* * *

><p><em>We lay on the bank, staring up through the trees. It was almost autumn, and the leaves had started to fall around us. Her eyes glistened, and watched each leaf as it fell. <em>

"_Am I a freak?" She whispered, "Am I the only, Mu-..Mug?" My hand found hers, and they wrapped around each other. _

"_Muggle Born? No. There are heaps at Hogwarts!" I whispered back, giving her hand a squeeze. She turned towards me, exposing her fear to me. _

"_Are Muggle Borns, uh, accepted?" I didn't want to hurt her, or to prevent her from wanting to go, so I lied. _

"_'Course! You're my best friend right?" I laughed. She smiled in return, and turned back to the leaves. She caught one in her hand, and made it transform into a flower. She placed it carefully in my hand, and we both stared into each other's eyes. Never let go._

* * *

><p><em>I remember all the time we spent together, the secrets we shared. I can remember being at Hogwarts, and having an argument with her. We were in the Owlery, and she was attaching a letter to her owl's foot. <em>

"_I can't believe your into that stuff! Did you see what Lucius did to Moona?" she snapped, fiddling with the tie on her owl. I had recently become friends with Lucius Malfoy, a choice I now regretted. _

"_Well, you had to admit, Moona did have it coming to her-"she whipped round, and gave me a deathly stare. She pushed me up against the wall with one hand and whispered, _

"_Moona is my best friend. You and me, let's just say it's over. We were best friends, but I feel like we don't even know each other anymore." She backed up, sent her owl off and ran down the steps. I instantly regretted what I'd said. This memory alone made me sob into my pillow. Why did I hurt her? _

* * *

><p><em>One lonely summer when I was 15, I sat on our old tire swing, remembering the memories we had shared here. I hadn't seen much of her that year, and I deeply missed her. Teardrops tumbled their way down my cheeks, and dropped off the end of my chin, and into the dirt below my feet. <em>

"_Hi." I turned round to find startling Jade eyes boring into mine. It was her. _

"_Hello…"I replied slowly, stuffing my hands into my old leather jacket that finally fit me. Her eyes moved towards my pocket; I went beetroot red and stuffed it deeper. Except, she slowly reached in and pulled it out. It was a Polaroid of me and her when we were 9 or 10. I always kept it with me, and I still keep it in my pocket now. In the picture, she was caught laughing; the light reflecting off her eyes and hair, and it looked like she was glowing. I was laughing too, a rare sight I must admit. _

"_I miss you." I stuttered, afraid to talk to my childhood best friend. She looked more like a woman now, but she still had that childhood glint in her eye. _

"_I miss you too…" she replied softly, gazing at our picture. _

"_Why can't…"she looked up, with her almond shaped eyes, "Why can't we be friends again?" I wanted it to go back to the way it was before. Before we fought, and before our houses split us in two. She didn't reply, or even look me in the eyes. She bent down, and picked up a flower that had fallen from the trees above. She put it in my hand, and whispered, _

"_I'm Sorry, Severus."_


	2. Not Another Chapter:

H**ey,**

**You probably won't be interested, but I found another video that has a little reference to my one-shot :)**

**If you want to take a look at it, I think you would enjoy it! www. youtube .com/watch?v=o8PJlonM9ss&feature=feedf**

**Aisling xx**


End file.
